Little ones for Piccolo
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: Piccolo is given children.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

The powerful green man sat silently in his front yard. He tilted back his bald head so he could watch the stars. For once his solid black eyes were open. He stared silently up at the stars, mentally playing Connect the Dots. He sighed deeply remembering, for the first time since Gohan had joined him, how lonely he truly was. He shivered despite the warm night then went back to his little hut and called Gohan.

Back outside a shadowy figure ran through the forest. It kept moving closer and closer to Piccolo's cabin. Interest flashed in its eyes when it saw Piccolo leaning against the window sill. It sunk closer than paused to check the basket in its cloaked arms. With a soft cooing noise, it ran to the door. It tensed when Piccolo paused to listen. It placed the basket and a yellow envelope on his door step before it whispered good-bye and was gone.

Piccolo murmured good-bye to his friend and hung up on him mid-sentence. He headed out the front door to investigate the shadowy figure. His booted foot gently nudged the basket causing him to look down. Shock filled his jet-black eyes as he knelt to examine the basket. A black blanket had been tucked into the sides. Piccolo picked up the envelope. "HELP" was written across in black marker. Gently Piccolo picked up the heavy basket and headed back inside.

Back inside his cabin he placed the basket upon the table and turned to the envelope. The paper on which the note had been written was yellow legal pad. Sprawled in huge black marker were the words:

"PLEASE TAKE CARE OF MY BABIES. THEY ARE BEING HUNTED. IF I TELL THEM THEY ARE DEAD, THEY WILL STOP LOOKING. PLEASE BE A GOOD PARENT TO THEM."

Piccolo shivered silently then he nodded. He would care for them. He turned back toward the basket. Nestled inside were twin baby girls.

Well what do you think? Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: This chapter starts one year after the prologue. The baby girls are one year old and hardly normal. They have been running for the past three months and…well, no one has a clue about them.

Disclaimer: I have no control. I own nothing!

Piccolo was gently changing his youngest daughter's diaper. But…he wasn't paying attention to his oldest. The little girl in front of him cooed loudly drawing even more attention to herself.

"Hang in there Lilac" Piccolo said calmly. "I'm almost done."

The little girl cooed even louder but her wide, silver eyes took on a strange glint. As soon as Piccolo saw that glint, he knew it was too late.

Something small but hard slammed into his legs making him begin to fall. It was only his training as a Z warrior that kept him on his feet and ready for the next blow. The blur came around for the second blow to his legs but Piccolo dodged the attack and stretched out his right arm to catch his oldest child's shirt while using his left to hold Lilac onto the table. He brought his arm, daughter and all, back toward him and looked down.

"You're getting as fast as any Saiyan" he growled.

A pair of wide, silver eyes looked up at him with such a look of innocence that even Piccolo's hard hear melted.

"You apparently know you're adorable don't you, Rye" he growled gruffly.

He lifted her up with ease and placed her on the table beside her sister and returned to cleaning Lilac. Noticing the way Lilac was ling, Rye lay down beside her and they turned their identical eyes on him. Piccolo met their adorable stares with stony resolve but deep inside, his heart melted more. These were his babies and he loved them.

After he changed Lilac's diaper, he turned to Rye. Rye hated having her diaper changed; she would wriggle and squirm unless Piccolo kept her distracted. So he spoke to them in Namekian. They would giggle and coo every time he did, so he taught them Namekian as well as English.

When they were cleaned, Piccolo pulled his babies into a sitting position. Gently he ran his large, green hands through their soft, golden hair. He was rewarded with two soft coos. His black eyes glistened as he scooped up his girls.

"Scoop ya up" he said teasingly. "Gobble ya down."

He kissed their soft cheeks and pretended to eat them.

"Ahhhh, Daddy! Don't eat Lilac" Rye screamed.

Piccolo flinched slightly in pain at the loud sound so close to his ears then turned his head toward Rye.

"Alright" he said. "I'll eat you."

"No!" Lilac screamed.

Together the adorable little girls placed their hands over his mouth. Piccolo chuckled darkly as he spun them around. When they were dizzy, Piccolo carried them to his large armchair and they cuddled in his arms and the trio fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Little ones for Piccolo

Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. Thank-you for the reviews. Okay, they have been asleep for thirty minutes. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.

The two little girls continued to sleep peacefully in their father's arms but Piccolo was waking quickly and he tensed as he heard the sound of footsteps outside his cabin. Slowly he got to his feet. Carrying his babies he headed for their room. He gently placed them together in their little crib. He had learned early on that they refused to sleep apart.

After he made sure they were still asleep he headed for the door of his house. He grabbed the doorknob and, with one hand held ready to attack, jerked it open.

"Hey Piccolo" Gohan said. "Expecting trouble."

The powerful young half-Saiyan stood watching his first friend with a board grin. He reached up and ran one hand through his spiky black hair and his black eyes danced with joy at catching him off-guard.

Piccolo grinned as he slowly let his arm drop. This was his best friend; he could trust him with anything.

"Hey Gohan. Come on in."

Gohan smiled as he stepped past Piccolo into his cabin. He glanced around and calmly eyed a jet-black teething ring that was lying on the bottom step of a book shelf.

"What is this all about?" Gohan asked kneeling to pick up the slobbery circle.

"That's Rye's teething ring. Becareful, she doesn't like anybody touching it."

Piccolo grinned broadly as his young friend jerked his head toward him confusion.

"She? Is this the reason no one has seen you for a year? And why you now have a cow?"

Piccolo chucked softly as he motioned for his friend to follow him. Gohan just stared at him like he was crazy but he followed him toward his room.

"Be quiet. They are sleeping."

"The-awwwwwwwwwwwww" Gohan cooed softly as he looked down at the beautiful babies.

"They are adorable" Gohan whispered.

Piccolo grinned happily.

"This is Rye and this is Lillac."

Gohan reached out to touch each one. They stirred sleepily under his soft touch but continued to sleep.

"Come on" Piccolo said. "I'll fill you in."

Gohan nodded and together they walked back into the kitchen. Once there, Piccolo made tea and told Gohan all he knew about his daughters. And Gohan tried to convince Piccolo to go shopping with him for the girls.

An: Sorry, It's short. Please review. I'll try to start writing the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Shopping dayAlmost

Little ones for Piccolo

Chapter 3: Shopping day…Almost

AN: This takes a few months afterward. Gohan has finally convinced Piccolo to go shopping with him. Piccolo agrees but things go wrong. Please R+R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Age Chart

Gohan- 17 years

Piccolo- ?

Rye- 1 year 4 months

Lillac- 1 year 4 months

Piccolo woke slowly to a soft gurgling sound.

"Papa" a sweet voice called. "Papa."

For a second Piccolo didn't recognize the bell-like voice. Suddenly he jerked up fully awake. He shot out his arms making them stretch out to grab his children. He pulled them close to him and flipped Rye over on her stomach on his knee. Supporting her neck and head, he patted her back three times sharply. Rye coughed and gagged as the mucus that was choking her came out. Instantly, the two girls began to cry. Piccolo held them close to himself and began to rock them, singing a lullaby in Namek.

"Are they alright?"

Piccolo jerked up his head and growled a warning. He relaxed when he saw the homemaker.

"Hey Chi-Chi. Hey Bulma. They are okay. Just frightened."

The scientist just watched from the doorway as Chi-Chi walked over and took Lillac in her arms.

"It's okay, sweetheart" she said as Piccolo gently placed Rye's head upon his shoulder. He continued to gently pat her back.

"It's okay Rye" he whispered.

It was obvious he had done this many times before because Rye quickly calmed down. Lillac however was becoming more and more agitated. She squirmed angrily as Chi-Chi tried to rock her. Piccolo got slowly to his feet, confusion filling his black eyes. Surprise suddenly took the place of it.

"It's alright, Lillac" he said touching her cheek. She relaxed instantly as she got his and Rye's scent.

"She isn't used to your scent. Besides, you don't have Rye. They aren't used to being apart" Piccolo shifted Rye so she could see her sister as he ended his speech.

Chi-Chi nodded then shifted Lillac in her arms.

"I'll sit down and hold the both."

Piccolo nodded and watched as she sat on the bed. Piccolo placed his oldest daughter in her arms.

"I'm not going shopping" Piccolo growled. "Rye is sick."

The two females nodded.

"I'll tell Gohan" Bulma said quickly.

She turned and ran quickly toward the kitchen leaving Chi-Chi and Piccolo standing alone.

"I think she is scared of you" Chi-Chi said.

Piccolo nodded and silently watched her.

AN: For those of you whose mind runs in the same pattern as my own, Piccolo and Chi-Chi will not mate. Piccolo will have a mate sooner or later. Sorry for those of you I have now perverted. Just seems that way and didn't want anybody to get their hopes up. There are babies in the room. Again sorry, I'm really really board.


	5. Chapter 4: Piccolo's Rage

Little ones for Piccolo Chapter 4: Piccolo's Rage

AN: Thank you for your patience and for the reviews. Sorry for those of you I scared. Well on we go.

Piccolo gently rocked Rye in his powerful arms as Chi-Chi fed Lilac. Lilac had relaxed around Chi-Chi as the weeks had passed. But still the child wouldn't let anyone else touch her.

Rye watched quietly as Lilac sucked hungrily. Lilac moved her eyes between Rye and Chi-Chi as she ate. When she was done, she held out her arms out to Piccolo who came to trade with Chi-Chi. Gently he handed Rye to Chi-Chi and drew Lilac close to himself. Chi-Chi picked up the bottle of now room temperature milk and gently placed it in Rye's mouth. The little girl sucked slowly through her eyes never moved from her daddy and sister.

When Rye was finished eating, Chi-Chi placed her on the ground and watched the small girl totter around happily. Chi-Chi smiled then glanced over as Piccolo struggled to put a wiggling Lilac into a dark blue dress.

"Down" Lilac cried pointing happily at her sister.

"Get her" Piccolo snapped pulling the dress over Lilac's head. "Ha, now you can't see."

Chi-Chi laughed softly as she moved to grab Rye. "Come here Rye, you have to get dressed."

Rye screamed with laughter and ran away as Chi-Chi tried to grab her.

"No, no" Rye yelled. "No, no."

Piccolo reached out with his long arm and grabbed Rye by the back of her nightgown. "Yes, yes" he growled and he drew her close to himself once more. Rye screamed with laughter and Lilac joined in with excitement. The pair began to giggle madly and tried to wriggle free of Piccolo's hands. Chi-Chi moved over and carefully pulled Rye's nightgown over her head. Piccolo nodded thanks and quickly pulled Lilac's dress down and picked up the black dress beside him and carefully pulled it over Rye's head.

"All dressed" Piccolo growled. "Now run off you little brats."

He picked the two off the table and lightly placed them on the ground so the two could run around.

"Run, run" they shrieked together and they ran off.

Though none of the four noticed it, a face had appeared in the window. As soon as Lilac and Rye were set down on the ground, the face disappeared with a soft whisper "They live."

Piccolo looked away from his children toward the window with a frown as he felt a slight power level disappear. He had felt the power level before but now he was slightly worried about whatever it was.

"Girls, come here."

No answer.

"Girls, come here."

Still no answer.

"Girls! Where are you?"

Piccolo was starting to get nervous as the deathly silence began to press down on him. He began to look frightenedly through the house. Terror began to choke him as he didn't find either of his daughters.

"Lilac! Rye! Girls, this isn't funny. Where are you?"

When the twin girls still didn't answer, Piccolo started to search for their slight kis'. He couldn't feel their kis' and neither could he feel the strange power level that had been at his house mere moments before.

'Where are my children?'

Piccolo started to move out of the building but his eyes caught sight of a note sitting on the table. He moved quickly toward the table and picked it up in his long green fingers. Slowly he opened it and began reading, shaking with rage.

_Dear Thing,_

_Thank-you for taking care of the little brats until they could actually be of use to us. Now they are old enough to be useful and we are going to take them off your hands. They will be put to good use. If they are alive when they run out of usefulness, we will consider giving them back to you but don't count on it. They are ours now._

_Red Ribbon Army_

Piccolo tightened his grip around the note and roared his anger to the heavens. 'Dende help me but I'm going to kill them'

Without even a word, Piccolo flew out the door and flew off looking for his daughters.

AN: _Carefully scrunches down and eyes all the fans._

Thanks for your patience, sorry it took so long, everything is being updated.

_Scrunches down even more and smiles slightly as Piccolo walks over._

Piccolo: Tell me this; do I get them kids back?

_Nods silently. _Later though.


	6. Chapter 6: Twin Power

Little ones for Piccolo Chapter 5: Twin Power

AN: The long awaited chapter has finally been added. Drops the sarcastic voice Sorry about that, mad at myself for taking so much time to write the next chapter. Sorry I left ya'll hanging.

Piccolo blasted through the air desperately searching all around him for some sign of his beloved daughters. He couldn't see either of their power levels and panic began well up within him.

"Hey Piccolo!"

Piccolo paused in midair jerking around and saw Gohan flying fast toward him. The half-Saiyan stopped in front of him and frowned slightly.

"What's the matter?"

Piccolo stared at his former student and took slow deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

"The Red Ribbon Army took the children."

Gohan's eyes bugged out in surprise then slowly narrowed in anger. Power began to crackle all around the warrior. His eyes flashed teal and his hair flickered golden. His energy spiked sharply before he forced down the power and stared over at Piccolo.

"We need to find their base. We have to hurry, lets go see if Dende or Mr. Popo knows."

Piccolo nodded and the two quickly blasted upwards towards Kame's lookout.

**Meanwhile:**

Lilac and Rye were silently watching each other as they were held tightly to a male's strong body. The two girls frowned slightly but didn't fight against the male whose scent they didn't recognize.

'Where's Papa?' Lilac asked across their connection. Fear leaked into the question.

'Papa will find us' Rye answered with confidence. She turned her dark eyes toward the male holding them while Lilac looked around at the tall trees that surrounded them as the male walked down an old hidden path. They could hear the soft rumble of a nearby car and shivered slightly.

'It's all right Lilac. We will be okay.'

'Are you sure Rye? We never have done it without Momman watching us.'

Rye gave the slightest of nods then she rest her head against their capture's chest and began to sink into sleep. Lilac shivered as she glanced toward their capture's face. She gave a soft cry before she laid her head near her sister's and fell asleep.

The Red Ribbon Army solider looked down at the two girls in confusion. He had watched them, they were wreaks without the green demon. Now the two small angels were falling asleep on him. He found himself smiling down at his precious burden. He didn't know why the Red Ribbon Army needed the twin girls but if they needed a protector…he shook his head and tightened his grip on the children forcing away the thoughts. He couldn't take in the twin girls they wouldn't let him.

As the solider walked on through the forest, the twin girls connected their minds together and began to gather power.

"We have to gather a lot of energy," Rye said quickly.

"And then what do you have to do Rye?"

"Momman!"

Lilac and Rye ran toward the black-headed woman and held her tightly to them. The woman wrapped her arms tightly around her two little babies. Her dark eyes roamed over her children and a frown crossed her face.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let that man take care of you…"

"Papa takes good care of us" Lilac protested.

"Then why are you not with him?"

Rye frowned drawing away from her mother and sister and looked around at the cabin she knew so well, it was the exact replica of the house where she had lived all of her life. She thought back toward how her Papa had found her Uncle Gohan.

"Momman, are we traceable?"

"What do you mean traceable Rye?"

Lilac turned away from their mother and stared at her sister. Rye looked over at the question and frowned deeper.

"You remember?" she questioned her sister. "You remember when Papa couldn't find Uncle Gohan? When he said that if Uncle Gohan would power up he would be able find him."

Lilac quickly nodded and smiled slightly. "Are we Momman? Are we traceable? Can we be found by looking at our power levels?"

The black-haired woman slowly shook her head and stared at the twin girls. Rye gave the slightest of nods before she looked around her once more. "So we are not traceable by our power levels, but they can find us if they find the base to this army people."

Lilac and Rye turned toward their mother and softened their eyes and stuck out their bottom lips in the ultimate puppy dogface.

"Please Momman, please help us get Papa."

The older female frowned down at her twin girls. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the two for a long moment.

"Pweezzzze Momman!"

"Fine, fine, I'll do it." She reached out and ran her fingers through their soft golden hair. She leaned down and gently kissed each of their cheeks. "I love you my babies. I'll go and get your Papa."

Rye and Lilac grinned from ear to ear and hugged their mother tightly before they released her and began once more to gather power.

AN: Sorry about the delay. Well do you like this chapter? Piccolo doesn't have his babies back yet but he will soon I promise.


End file.
